Breath of Fire III the Musical
by Cat-Star4
Summary: Breath of Fire III turned into a musical. This is my first one.


Hi there Readers! Welcome to my first musical. It's for Breath of Fire 3. To start out, here is my original Bof3 character Kipper Steele (last name courtesy of AngelKitty1)!  
  
Kipper: Thanks Cat! Well, this is her first musical. Sadly I am not in it.  
  
Makas: (Rei and Momo's son for those who have not read A Breath of Fire story) *Runs on stage with his twin sister Reina* We aren't in the musical ether. So stop whining.  
  
Reina: Ya, I'm a good singer and actor. Plus I'm a genius!  
  
Makas: Hey, so am I!  
  
Kipper: No offense Reina, but you sound like a screech owl when you sing.  
  
Me: Will you stop bickering and just introduce the show already.  
  
Makas, Reina, and Kipper: *In unison* Yes ma'am.  
  
Rosco and Nirra: *run on stage* Ahh, our parent's have been turned into kids.  
  
Me: Nina and Ryu were given chibi potions for the musical. It will were off. Teepo was given on too, while Momo and Rei were given Teen potions.  
  
Kipper: Ok, now that we've gotten that established Cat-Star4 doesn't own Disney or Capcom. Please no smoking and don't bring any cell phones or beepers in here for the ringing and beeping will cause Rei, Makas and Reina turn were-tiger and attack you from insanity. We shall not be held responsible if that happens. Now here is Breath of Fire III the Musical.  
  
~~~  
  
Dauna Mines  
  
Hi Ho (Heigh Ho from Snow White)  
  
The Blue curtains pull back to show a mine where a dog person and a man are working.  
  
Gary: *starts singing* We dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through.  
  
Mogu: *starts singing, too* We dig dig dig dig dig dig it's what we like to do.  
  
Gary: It ain't no trick to get rich quick.  
  
Mogu: When you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick.  
  
Gary: In a mine.  
  
Gary's echo: In a mine.  
  
Mogu: In a mine.  
  
Mogu's Echo: In a mine.]  
  
Both: Where a million chrysm...shine.  
  
(The two go up the elevator with a box of TNT explosives. They arrive at the top.)  
  
Gary: We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from morn till noon.  
  
Mogu: We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up every thing in sight.  
  
Gary: *as he lines the explosives on a very big chrysm* We dig up Chrysm by the score.  
  
Mogu: A thousand little Chrysm, sometimes more.  
  
Gary: But we don't know what we dig um for.  
  
Mogu: We dig dig dig a dig dig.  
  
Gary: *Stops singing and looks at the large Chrysm with a baby dragon in it.* What is this, an egg or something?  
  
Mogu: *Also stops singing and is making a very long trail of gunpowder from the Chrysm to where they are.* Who knows, our job is to get rid of it.  
  
(The quitting bell ring, but the two know they won't get paid if the don't finish the job.)  
  
Gary: Hurry up and light it already, it time to go.*Starts sing again.* Heigh ho.  
  
Mogu: *also started singing again.* Heigh ho  
  
Gary: Heigh ho  
  
Mogu: Heigh ho  
  
Gary: Heigh ho.  
  
Both: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
  
It's home from work we go  
  
*Whistles*  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
  
It's home from work we go  
  
*Whistles*  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
  
*Whistles*  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
  
Heigh-ho hum  
  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
  
It's home from work we go  
  
*Whistles*  
  
Heigh ho  
  
(After the last heigh ho the Chrysm explodes, and the baby dragon is released.)  
  
Baby Dragon: *burns Gary and Mogu to a crisp.* Squawk.  
  
~~~  
  
(The whole mine is in a frenzy until a crane operator knocks the dragon out with his crane. The baby dragon is put in a cage on a train which looks more like a little kid ride.)  
  
Random Mine Worker: Ok, it's all set.  
  
Train conductor: All right, I'm heading out. *drives train away*  
  
(The train is just above Cedar Woods when the baby dragon wakes up.)  
  
Baby Dragon: SQUAWK! *Starts to rattle the cage back and forth.  
  
Train Conductor: Hey!  
  
(The cage starts to fall. The train stops, but the cage has already fallen over the edge of the mountain into Cedar Woods.)  
  
~~~  
  
Cedar Woods  
  
(The scene changes to show a tiger-boy hunting a wild boar)  
  
Rei: *Whispering* Just a little closer. That's it.  
  
Wild Boar: *Hears something and runs away*  
  
Rei: Darn it. I don't get many chances like that anymore. *Thinks for a second* No almost had it. Come on, what's making all that racket?  
  
(Rei walks a little farther through the woods to see two wolflike currs towering over a blue-haired little boy. He kills the currs and approached the kid.)  
  
Rei: You're lucky those currs didn't didn't chew you to pieces, I don't have enough food to feed you anyway, even if I did take you home.  
  
Little Boy: Mommy!  
  
Rei: Mo-mommy!? All right, all right already. Uncle Rei will take you home. *Picks up the little boy and walks home* You better appreciate this.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei's House  
  
(At Rei's house a purple-haired boy is waiting for Rei's return.)  
  
Purple-Haired Boy: Where's Rei, *Stomach growls* I'm hungry. *Hears door open* He's home! Hi Rei, is that dinner?  
  
Rei: Boy, you'll eat anything, won't you, Teepo?  
  
Teepo: Who's that?  
  
Rei: I don't know. I found him in the woods. Come on, let's get him into your bed.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
Teepo: So who is he?  
  
Rei: I told you, I don't know.  
  
Teepo: Sounds like what happened with me.  
  
Another orphan, not surprising. It's been a lean year. Let's go into town *stomach growls* If we don't get some food soon...  
  
Teepo: Somebody abandoned him, just like me.  
  
(Rei and Teepo leave.)  
  
~~~  
  
Blue-Haired Boy's Dream  
  
Listen With Your Heart (Listen With Your Heart from Pocahontas)  
  
(The blue-haired kid is dreaming. A man with long purple hair approaches him.  
  
Purple-Haired Man: Look at them, they are weak, pitiful and pathetic. You are like me.  
  
(The man leaves and a woman appears.)  
  
Voices in the Dream: Ay ay ay ya  
  
Ay ya ya  
  
Woman: *Start's to sing* Que que na-to-ra  
  
You will understand  
  
Listen with your heart  
  
You will understand  
  
Let it break upon you  
  
Like a wave upon the sand  
  
Listen with your heart  
  
You will understand  
  
Voices in t Dream: You will understand...  
  
Woman: *Stops singing* Ryu...My Ryu... *Leaves*  
  
~~~  
  
McNeal Village  
  
One Jump Ahead (One Jump Ahead from Aladdin)  
  
(The boy has woken up and manages to find a village where he see's the tiger-boy that rescued him, along with some purple-haired kid, getting chased by the villagers. All of them have pitch-forks. The tiger-boy start's to sing)  
  
Rei: Gotta keep  
  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
  
(Townspeople swing pitchforks at him)  
  
One swing ahead of the pich-fork  
  
I steal only what I can't afford  
  
( That's Everything! )  
  
One jump ahead of the townsfolk  
  
That's all, and that's no joke  
  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke  
  
Townsfolk: Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!  
  
Rei: *holds up a slice of bread* Just a little snack, guys.  
  
(Someone throws a pich-fork at him.)  
  
Townsfolk: Rip him open, take it back, guys.  
  
Rei: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
  
You're my only friend, Teepo! *Teepo lands on Rei's shoulder after jumping from a roof*  
  
Townsfolk: Who?  
  
*They land in a house*  
  
A couple women from the village: Oh it's sad, Rei and Teepo's hit the bottom.  
  
They've becoma a two-men rise in crime.  
  
I'd blame parents except they haven't got 'em.  
  
Rei: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat.  
  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!  
  
*A lady shoves them out the window*  
  
One jump ahead of the slowpokes.  
  
One skip ahead of my doom.  
  
*Ducks behind a house*  
  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume.  
  
(Townspeople find them, and they run's again.)  
  
Rei: One jump ahead of the farmers.  
  
One hit ahead of the flock.  
  
*Sees the townfolk gaining on them*  
  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block  
  
Townsfolk: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!  
  
Rei: *Backs into a door* Let's not be too hasty.  
  
(Woman opens the door and scoops up Rei and Teepo.  
  
Woman: Still I think you're rather tasty.  
  
(Rei and Teepo look very disterbed and jump out of her arms.)  
  
Rei: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat.  
  
Otherwise we'd get along.  
  
Townsfolk: Wrong!  
  
Rei: One jump ahead of the Rooftops.  
  
*Jumps on house*  
  
Townsfolk: Vandal!  
  
Rei: One hop ahead of the hump.  
  
Townsfolk: Street rat!  
  
Rei: One trick ahead of disaster.  
  
Townsfolk: Scoundrel!  
  
Rei: They're quick, but I'm much faster!  
  
Townsfolk: Take that! *Throws all their pitchforks at them*  
  
Rei: Here goes, better throw my hand in  
  
Wish me happy landin'  
  
All I gotta do is jump! *Leaps from a roof*  
  
(They find unfortunately that because of all the running, the bread slice has disinterested)  
  
Hakuna Matata (Hakuna Matata from the Lion King)  
  
Teepo: Aww Man!  
  
Rei: *Notices the blue-haired boy* Teepo, look at this. *Point's at the boy*  
  
Teepo: So, you finally woke up!  
  
Rei: Don't this just beat all. Now we have another mouth to feed.  
  
Teepo: Come on Rei, Hakuna Matata.  
  
Ryu: Hakuna Matata?  
  
Rei: It's our motto.  
  
Ryu: Oh, but what's so special about it?  
  
Teepo: *Stars to sing* Hakuna Matata!  
  
What a wonderful phrase.  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
Ain't no passing craze.  
  
Rei: It means no worries,  
  
For the rest of your days.  
  
It's our problem-free philosophy.  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
Teepo: When he was a young worren.  
  
Rei: When I was a young worren.  
  
Teepo:(Very Nice) He found his appearance lacked a certain appeal.  
  
He could scare away the forest before ev'ry meal.  
  
Rei: I'm a sensitive soul through I seem thick-furred.  
  
And it hurt that the animals never stood downwind  
  
And, oh, the shame  
  
Thoughta changin' my name  
  
And I got downhearted  
  
Ev'rytime that I smiled.  
  
Teepo: Hakuna Matata!  
  
What a wonderful phrase  
  
Rei: Hakuna Matata!  
  
Ain't no passing craze  
  
Ryu: It means no worries  
  
For the rest of your days  
  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
  
All: Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
  
Hakuna...it means no worries  
  
For the rest of your days  
  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
  
Hakuna Matata!  
  
Rei: *Stopped singing* Lets go get something to eat.  
  
Rei's House  
  
One Jump Ahead Reprise (One Jump Ahead Reprise from Aladdin)  
  
(After an exausting battle with this Lion/Snake creature called a Nue the three boys are now back at the cabin.)  
  
Rei: *Goes out on the balcony and starts to sing* Riffraff, street rat.  
  
I don't buy that  
  
If only they'd look closer  
  
Would they see some poor boys? No, siree  
  
They'd find out  
  
There's so much more to us.  
  
(Rei goes back inside)  
  
Wyndia  
  
Out There (Out There from the Hunchback of Notra Dame)  
  
(The boys have been separated after stealing from the mayor's house. Ryu refuses to belive that Rei and Teepo are dead so he head to Wyndia to find them. Unfortunately he was me by Balio and Sunder, the two that separated the boys. They tried to kill Ryu, but he turned into a dragon so they decided to sell him to the king of Wyndia instead. While this going on, Princess Nina is looking over her balcony. She wishes she could leave the castle but her mom won't let her. She starts to sing.)  
  
Nina: Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone,  
  
gazing at the people down below me.  
  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone,  
  
hungry for the adventures they show me.  
  
All my life I memorize their faces.  
  
Knowing them as they will never know me.  
  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day.  
  
Not above them,  
  
but part of them.  
  
And out there,  
  
living in the sun,  
  
Give me one day out there,  
  
all I ask is one.  
  
To hold forever,  
  
out there.  
  
Where they all live unaware.  
  
What I'd give.  
  
What I'd dare.  
  
Just to live one day out there.  
  
Out there among the bakers,  
  
and the shopkeepers and their wives.  
  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them.  
  
Ev'ry day they shout and go about their lives,  
  
heedless of the gift it is to be them.  
  
If I was in their skin,  
  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant.  
  
Out there;  
  
Stroling by the Seine.  
  
Taste a morning  
  
out there.  
  
Like ordinary girls,  
  
who freely walk about there.  
  
Just one day and then,  
  
I swear,  
  
I'll be content  
  
with my share.  
  
Won't resent,  
  
won't despair,  
  
old and bent,  
  
I won't care.  
  
I'll have spent,  
  
one day,  
  
out there.  
  
Momo' Tower  
  
Momo (Belle from Beauty and the Beast)  
  
(Ryu is thrown in the dungeon, but breaks out to help Princess Nina when Balio and Sunder kidnap her. They were caught again, but thanks to Ryu, they were able to get away. While trying to get back to Wyndia the two run into a tower. They try to find the person who owns it).  
  
Momo: Little tower,  
  
it's a noisy workplace.  
  
Ev'ry day,  
  
like the one before.  
  
Little tower,  
  
full of giant monsters,  
  
waking up to say.  
  
Random monsters: Growl! Growl! Growl! Growl! Growl!  
  
Momo: There goes the monsters up the stairs, like always.  
  
They always fall into my traps.  
  
Ev'ry morning just the same,  
  
since the morning that I came.  
  
To this poor tiny tower  
  
Merchant: Good Morning, Momo!  
  
Momo: 'Morning, Merchant.  
  
Merchant: Where are you off to?  
  
Momo: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a time-machine and an robot and a -  
  
Merchant: That's nice. Marie! The Vitamins! Hurry up!  
  
Towerfolk: Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
  
Never part of any crowd',  
  
cause her head's up on some cloud.  
  
No denying she's a funny girl that Momo.  
  
Monster I: Growl.  
  
Woman I: Good day.  
  
Man I: How is your fam'ly?  
  
Monster II: Growl.  
  
Man II: Good day.  
  
[Woman II:] How is your wife?  
  
[Woman III:] I need six herbs.  
  
[Man III:] That's too expensive.  
  
Momo: There must be more than this tiny tower.  
  
Bookkeeper: Ah, Momo.  
  
Momo: Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.  
  
Bookkeeper: Finished already?  
  
Momo: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?  
  
Bookkeeper: Ha Ha! Not since yesterday.  
  
Momo: That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!  
  
Bookkeeper: That one? But you've read it twice!  
  
Momo: Well, it's my favorite! Old machines, complex projects, explanations, a machine design -  
  
Bookkeeper: If you like it all that much, it's yours!  
  
Momo: But sir!  
  
Bookkeeper: I insist.  
  
Momo: Well, thank you. Thank you very much!  
  
(She leaves the library.)  
  
Towerfolk: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar.  
  
I wonder if she's feeling well.  
  
With a dreamy far-off look.  
  
And her nose stuck in a book.  
  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Momo.  
  
(Momo is in her lab. She shoves the book in her robot, Honey, face.)  
  
Momo: Oh, isn't this amazing?  
  
It's my fav'rite part because you'll see.  
  
Here's where Part A meets Part B.  
  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three  
  
Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means "brainy"(A.N. Momo's name really means peach, but I needed something to fit the song)  
  
Her smarts have got no parallel  
  
Shopkeeper: But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd  
  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us  
  
Towerfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us.  
  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Momo.  
  
(At the Coffee Shop Palet and his assistant are talking.)  
  
Assistant: Wow! You can fix anything, Palet!  
  
You're the greatest mechanic the whole world!  
  
Palet: I know.  
  
Assistant: No nonworking machine stands a chance against you.  
  
Ha ha ha! And no worker,for that matter.  
  
Palet: It's true, Assistant.  
  
And I've got my sights set on that Momo.  
  
Assitant: Hm! Reposal's daughter?  
  
Palet: She's the one - the unlucky girl I'm going to hire.  
  
Assitant: But she's...  
  
Palet: The most smartest girl in the tower.  
  
Assistant: I know, but...  
  
Palet: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?  
  
Assistant: Well, of course! I mean you do, but...  
  
Palet: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
  
I said she's brainy and I knew,  
  
there in the tower there's only she,  
  
who is smart as me  
  
So I'm making plans to go and hire Momo.  
  
Assistants: Look there he goes,  
  
Isn't he scary?  
  
Monsieur Palet.  
  
Oh he's so strange.  
  
Be still my friends, I'm hardly breathing in fear.  
  
He's such a tall, dark, weird and freaky brute.  
  
(Back at the tower.)  
  
Monster I: Growl!  
  
Nina: Pardon.  
  
Man II: Good day.  
  
Man III: Mais oui!  
  
Matron: You call this bacon?  
  
Woman I: What lovely grapes!  
  
Man IV: Some cheese.  
  
Woman II: Ten yards.  
  
Man IV: one pound.  
  
Nina: 'scuse me!  
  
Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife  
  
Ryu: Please let us through!  
  
Woman I: This bread -  
  
Man V: Those fish..  
  
Woman I: it's stale!  
  
Man V: they smell!  
  
Random Guy: Madame's mistaken.  
  
Momo: There must be more than this tiny tower!  
  
Palet: Just watch, I'm going to go and hire Momo!  
  
Towerfolk: Look there she goes  
  
The girl is strange but special  
  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle!  
  
It's a pity and a sin  
  
She doesn't quite fit in  
  
'Cause she really is a brainy girl  
  
A beauty but a brainy girl  
  
She really is a brainy girl  
  
That Momo!  
  
Contest of Champions.  
  
I'll make a Fighter Out of You. (I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan)  
  
(Ryu, Nina and Momo are training for the Contest of Champions so they can rescue their talking onion mutant friend, Peco, who is being held hostage by Balio and Sunder. So far the girls really don't seem to know what they are doing. They look more like ballerinas then fighters. Ryu decides to sing.)  
  
Ryu: Let's get down to business, to defeat the Teams.  
  
Did they send me dancers when I asked for warriors?  
  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met,  
  
but you can bet before we're through,  
  
Ladies, I'll make a Fighter out of you  
  
Tranquil as a forest  
  
But on fire within  
  
Once you find your center  
  
you are sure to win.  
  
You're a spineless, pale, apthetic lot,  
  
and you haven't got a clue.  
  
Somehow I'll make a Fighter out of you.  
  
Momo: I'm never gonna catch my breath  
  
Nina: Say good-bye to those who knew me  
  
Momo: Boy, I was a fool in school for cutting gym  
  
Momo: The guy's got 'em scared to death  
  
Nina: Hope he doesn't see right through me  
  
Momo: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim  
  
Ryu:(Be a fighter)  
  
We must be swift as the coursing river.  
  
(Be a fighter.)  
  
With all the force of a great typhoon.  
  
(Be a fighter.)  
  
With all the strength of a raging fire.  
  
Mysterious as the darkside of the moon.  
  
Time is racing toward us till the contest starts.  
  
(Looks at his sundial watch and watches the girls faint from  
  
training and Ryu shakes his head.)  
  
Heed my every order and you might survive.  
  
You're unsuited for the rage of war.  
  
(Ryu heals them)  
  
I wish we could pack up, go home, we're through.  
  
How could I make a fighter out of you?  
  
(The Contest of Champions start.)  
  
(Be a fighter.)  
  
We must be swift as the coursing river.  
  
(Ryu beats Claw.)  
  
(Be a fighter.)  
  
With all the force of a great typhoon.  
  
(Nina casts Typhoon and beats Crawer.)  
  
(Be a fighter.)  
  
With all the strength of a raging fire.  
  
(Momo beats Paitro)  
  
Mysterious as the darkside of the moon.  
  
(They Cheer!)  
  
(Be a fighter.)  
  
We must be swift as the coursing river.  
  
(The Group fights Emitia and Beats him.)  
  
(Be a fighter.)  
  
With all the force of a great typhoon.  
  
(They beat his First Gollum)  
  
(Be a fighter.)  
  
With all the strength of a raging fire.  
  
(They beat his last Gollum)  
  
Mysterious as the darkside of the moon.  
  
(The team moves on to fight Garr.)  
  
The Wyndian Castle Be  
  
Our Guest (Be our Guest from Beauty and the Beast)  
  
(Garr won the contest and asked for Ryu and his friends as the prize. Then when Balio and Sunder tried to stop him they fought a battle and won! Now they have returned to Wyndia.)  
  
King:Be our guests!  
  
Be our guests!  
  
Put our service to the test  
  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, friends  
  
And we provide the rest  
  
Soup du jour  
  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
  
Why, we only live to serve  
  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
  
Don't believe me? Ask the Servants.  
  
They can sing  
  
They can dance  
  
After all, friends, this is Wyndia  
  
And a dinner here is never second best  
  
Go on, unfold your menu  
  
Take a glance and then you'll  
  
Be our guests  
  
Oui, our guests  
  
Be our guests  
  
Guards and Servants: Beef ragout  
  
Cheese souffle  
  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"  
  
Guards: We'll prepare and serve with flair  
  
A culinary cabaret!  
  
You're new  
  
And you're scared  
  
But the banquet's all prepared  
  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
  
While the guards entertaining  
  
They tell jokes  
  
They do tricks  
  
With candlesticks  
  
Servants: And it's all in perfect taste  
  
That you can bet  
  
Guards and Servants: Come on and lift your glass  
  
You've won your own free pass  
  
To be out guests  
  
Guards: If you're stressed  
  
It's fine dining we suggest  
  
Guards and Servants: Be our guests!  
  
Be our guests!  
  
Be our guests!  
  
Servants: Life is so unnerving  
  
For a servant who's not serving  
  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
  
Ten years we've been rusting  
  
Needing so much more than dusting  
  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills  
  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
  
Yins walked in and oops-a-daisy!  
  
Random Servant Lady :It's some guests!  
  
It's some guests!  
  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
  
With dessert  
  
they'll want tea  
  
And my dear that's fine with me  
  
While the cups do their soft-shoeing  
  
'It'll be bubbling, It'll be brewing  
  
It'll get warm  
  
Piping hot  
  
(Looks at a plate!)  
  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
  
We've got a lot to do  
  
Is it one lump or two?  
  
For yins, our guest!  
  
Random Servants: Their our guests!  
  
Random Servant Lady: Their our guests!  
  
Random Servants: Their our guests!  
  
Be our guests  
  
Be our guests  
  
Our command is your request  
  
It's ten years since we've had anybody here  
  
And we're obsessed  
  
With your meal  
  
With your ease  
  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
  
Let us help you  
  
We'll keep going  
  
Guards and Servants: Course by course  
  
One by one  
  
'til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
  
But for now, let's eat up  
  
Be our guests!  
  
Be our guests!  
  
Be our guests!  
  
Please, be our guests!  
  
Rhapala  
  
Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Can You Feel the Love Tonight from The Lion King)  
  
(The group have crossed the the bridge to Rhapala. They want to get a ship but it's lost. They feel that the lighthouse being out is the cause of this. Nina, Ryu, and Momo decide to help a young man named Beyd get his love named Shadis and win her from his rival Zig. After they train him and he wins the fight Beyd and Shadis go on a date. Zig and his monkey friend watch them.)  
  
Zig: I can see what's happ'ning  
  
Iggy: What?  
  
Zig: And they don't have a clue?  
  
Iggy: Who?  
  
Zig: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
  
I've lost my chance with her.  
  
Iggy: Oh.  
  
Zig:The sweet caress of twilight  
  
There's magic in the air  
  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
  
Disaster's in the air  
  
Ryu and Nina: Can you feel the love tonight?  
  
The peace the evening brings  
  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
  
With all its living things  
  
Beyd and sitting on the side of the Wharf looking at the moonlight reflecting off the water.  
  
Beyd: (singing in his head) So many things to tell her,  
  
But how to make her see?  
  
That I'm not just a geek.  
  
Impossible!She'd turn away from me.  
  
Shadis: (also singing in her head) He's holding back, he's hiding.  
  
But what, I can't decide,  
  
why won't he be the man I know he is?  
  
The man I see inside?  
  
The two start to dance.  
  
Nina and Ryu: Can you feel the love tonight?  
  
The peace the evening brings.  
  
The world for once, in perfect harmony,  
  
with all its living things.  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
  
You needn't look too far.  
  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties.  
  
Love is where they are.  
  
Zig and Iggy are hiding behind a crate watching them dance.  
  
Zig: And if they fall in love tonight,  
  
it can be assumed.  
  
Her carefree days with us are history,  
  
In short, my chance is doomed  
  
Shadis and Beyd head home for it's 3 in the morning.  
  
Dragnier  
  
Journey to the Past. (Journey to the Past)  
  
(Ryu and his friends are grown up and he has also been Reunited with his brother Rei! They have had a rough journey. They have discovered the Warp Gate thanks to Rei, Momo and Honey. Released a Sorceress named Deis. They have crossed The Ocean on the Black Ship. Now after a complicated issue involving a Warp Gate they find themselves at the Dragon City, Dragnier. Ryu has a chance to learn some stuff about the Brood. He is told to go met the elder.)  
  
Ryu climbs down the well that leads to the Dragon Elder. He starts feeling nervous.  
  
Ryu: Heart, don't fail me now.  
  
Courage, don't desert me.  
  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
  
People always say  
  
Life is full of choices,  
  
No one ever mentions fear.  
  
Or how the world can seem so vast,  
  
On a journey.to the past!  
  
Somewhere down this road,  
  
I know something's waiting.  
  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong.  
  
Arms will open wide,  
  
I'll be safe and wanted,  
  
Finally home where I belong.  
  
Well, starting now, I'm learning fast,  
  
On this journey.to the past!  
  
Home. Love. Family.  
  
Ryu looks at the Tapestry of the former Destined Cycle and sighed.  
  
There was once a time  
  
I must have had them, too.  
  
Hope. Love. Family.  
  
I will never be complete  
  
Until I find you.  
  
Once step at a time,  
  
One hope, then another,  
  
Who knows where this road may go.  
  
Back to who I was,  
  
On to find my future,  
  
Things my heart still needs to know.  
  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
  
Let this road be mine!  
  
Let it lead me to my past,  
  
And bring me home.AT LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He enters the room where the Dragon Elder is waiting.  
  
Caer Xhan  
  
I Couldn't Save Him (I Couldn't Love Her from Beauty and the Beast)  
  
(Ryu and his friends crossed the Desert of Death and have wandered through the Maze called Caer Xhan. They entered a room that looked like outside. Inside the room they found a Adult Teepo. He turned into the Dragon Lord and fought with Ryu. He lost and is now dying.)  
  
Ryu: And in his twisted face,  
  
There's not the slightest trace,  
  
Of anything that even hints at kindness.  
  
And from his tortured shape,  
  
No comfort, no escape,  
  
I see but deep within is utter blindness.  
  
Hopeless.  
  
As his dream dies.  
  
As the time flies.  
  
Love a lost illusion.  
  
Helpless.  
  
Unforgiven.  
  
Cold and driven,  
  
To this sad conclusion.  
  
No courage could move him.  
  
No goodness improves him.  
  
No power on earth, if I couldn't save him.  
  
No passion could reach him.  
  
No lesson could teach him.  
  
How I could have saved him, and make him live his life.  
  
And I didn't have him, Rei!  
  
Ryu thinks of all the things they had done as kids and to when they were separated.  
  
Long ago, I should have saved,  
  
My childhood friend on that day.  
  
Careless and unthinking,  
  
I moved onwards.  
  
No pain could be deeper!  
  
No life could be cheaper!  
  
No point anymore, if I couldn't save him!  
  
No spirit could win him!  
  
No hope left within him!  
  
How I could have saved him, and that he'd live happily!  
  
But it's to be,  
  
If I couldn't save him,  
  
Let the world be done with.MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cear Xhan  
  
Kiss The Princess (Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid)  
  
(Ryu and the others have defeted Myria and are standing in the desert. Rei and Momo are trying to get them to kiss, but Ryu is to nervous.)  
  
Rei: There you see her.  
  
Sitting there across the way.  
  
She don't got a lot to say,  
  
but there's something about her.  
  
And you don't know why,  
  
but you're dying to try.  
  
You wanna kiss the princess.  
  
Momo: Yes, you want her.  
  
Look at her, you know you do.  
  
Possible she wants you too,  
  
there is one way to ask her.  
  
It don't take a word.  
  
Not a single word.  
  
Go on and kiss the princess.  
  
Rei: Sh la la la la la la  
  
My oh my  
  
Look like the Ryu's too shy.  
  
Ain't gonna kiss the princess.  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Ain't that sad?  
  
Ain't it a shame?  
  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl.  
  
Momo: Now's your moment,  
  
standing in a dusty desert.  
  
Ryu you better do it soon.  
  
No time will be better.  
  
She don't say a word,  
  
and she won't say a word.  
  
Until you kiss the princess.  
  
Both: Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't be scared.  
  
You got the mood prepared.  
  
Go on and kiss the princess.  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't stop now,  
  
don't try to hide it how.  
  
You want to kiss the princess.  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Float along.  
  
And listen to the song.  
  
The song say kiss the princess.  
  
Sha la la la la  
  
The music play.  
  
Do what the music say.  
  
You got to kiss the princess.  
  
You've got to kiss the princess.  
  
You wanna kiss the princess.  
  
You've gotta kiss the princess.  
  
Go on and kiss the princess.  
  
Ryu and Nina finally kiss to end the musical. 


End file.
